


Together

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is the main ship but Supercorp is mentioned, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara shows up at Alex and Maggie's movie night but soon realises that she’s interrupted more than just an evening between friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings for these characters and writing about them helps.

Alex could definitely get used to this. She’s never felt so warm, so safe, so protected before. Kara may give her all those things but it’s different with Maggie, cuddled up against her on her couch, head resting against her shoulder. Maggie’s arm is around her waist, holding her close and honestly, Alex could stay like this forever.

Movie night had been Alex’s idea, a chance for the two of them to wind down together after the last few cases they’d had, all being difficult and without much rest. They hadn’t found much time alone together so as soon as Alex realised they both had the night off, she’d jumped at the chance to spend the time with Maggie.

A knock at the door startles them, Alex immediately untangling herself from Maggie and pushing away the blanket that had been in her lap, already missing the warmth as she moves to the door. Maggie pauses the movie they’ve been watching, hoping work isn’t about to interrupt their night together. But Alex knows that the only person it could be at her door at this time of night is Kara, and she didn’t want to give her sister a chance to use her x-ray vision only to see her and Maggie on the couch together.

“Hey,” Alex greets as she opens the door.

“Hey,” Kara replies, already stepping into her apartment, “I brought ice cream, I thought we could hang out.”

She’s halfway to the kitchen for spoons when she realises that Alex hadn’t been alone, that Detective Sawyer is sitting on her couch, blanket draped over her legs as she watches Kara with a smile on her face.

“Oh, hey, sorry,” Kara says, eyes flashing between Alex and Maggie, unsure what to do now as Alex clearly has plans. She’d wanted to talk to her sister, had some exciting news, but it looks like that’ll have to wait if Alex is busy.

“Don’t worry, we were just watching a movie, you can join us if you want.” Maggie nods in agreement.

Kara looks between the two of them again, uncertain, she knows Alex doesn’t really have anyone but her that she regularly hangs out with outside of work so she doesn’t want to interrupt if they wanted  to spend time together, just the two of them.

Alex makes the decision for her, taking the ice cream from her hands, “sit, I’ll get some bowls for this.”

Kara takes the seat on the opposite side of the couch to Maggie, leaving the space in between for Alex. They both smile at each other but neither knows what to say so they sit in silence, waiting for Alex to return.

Luckily she doesn’t take long, returning with three bowls of ice cream in hand, passing them to the two other women before she takes her seat between them.

Kara hadn’t looked at the screen yet but she does when Alex presses play again and she immediately laughs, “The Princess Bride?”

Alex shrugs, “I like it.”

“I know you do, you’ve seen it enough times.”

“You love it too, don’t deny it and besides, it was Maggie’s choice, not mine.”

Kara leans forward, looking past Alex to talk to Maggie, “you already know Alex’s favourite movie, that’s a good start.”

Alex blushes at Kara’s words, wondering if Kara knows more about their relationship than she thought. Or Kara could simply mean it’s a good start to their friendship, she was usually pretty oblivious to these sorts of things.

They all settle back against the couch to watch the movie, Maggie sending Alex a smile as they do, Alex hadn’t mentioned that this was her favourite movie when Maggie had picked it.

Now that Kara is here, Alex can’t cuddle up against her girlfriend like she had been. And right now Alex wants to do nothing but that. She can feel Maggie’s body heat, can sense her by her side, so close and yet she can’t do anything about it. But she doesn’t want her sister to leave either, they’d barely spent any time out of work together too.

Ten minutes later, during which time Alex hasn’t paid attention for a single moment to the movie in front of her, Maggie shifts, taking Alex’s now empty ice cream bowl and depositing it with her own on the coffee table in front of them. She moves then, taking the blanket that had been draped over her legs, covering Alex’s legs with it as well.

Kara gives them a look, confusion written all over her face before the screen gains her attention again. Alex forgets to be embarrassed by her sister watching them though when she feels Maggie’s hand shift beside her, threading their fingers together which are now hidden beneath the blanket. Maggie’s hand feels warm in her own and Alex relaxes further into the couch, careful not to lean into Maggie but content with their hands now joined.

Alex tries to focus on the movie after that, and she’s mostly successful, only sometimes becoming distracted by Maggie running her thumb over the back of hers.

The credits roll in no time and then Kara turns to them both eagerly, “which movie should we watch next?”

“Umm...” Alex starts, not sure what to say. She’s not about to kick her sister out but she was assuming she’d leave once the movie had finished. Not that she doesn’t love her sister and want to spend time with her, she just really wanted to kiss Maggie right now.

“You two decide, I’ll get more ice cream,” Kara says when she gets no response, already on her feet, grabbing their empty bowls before she makes her way to the kitchen.

Maggie waits until Kara’s out of earshot, or at least she thinks she does, before she speaks in a low voice, “does that mean I have to wait at least another hour and a half before we can make out?”

Kara is back in the room in an instant, mouth hanging open in shock as she takes in the two women on the couch. Alex is now bright red, knowing Kara heard, and Maggie is now looking confusedly between the two of them.

“You know what, I’m just gonna, yeah, I, umm, I’m going to go, I remembered I have a thing, so I’ll do that, go I mean, to the thing, I’ll see you later.” Kara’s words tumble over each other as she realises she’s just walked in on a date, that her sister and Maggie are clearly more than friends, and now she just needs to leave, they can talk about this later, probably when she tells Alex what brought her here in the first place but she needs to go now, doesn’t need to hear more about Maggie and her sister making out.

“Kara, wait.” Alex is on her feet and at the door before Kara can make her quick escape, Maggie watching on, having no idea what’s just happened.

“Sorry I barged in on whatever’s going on here,” Kara says, hand waving between Alex and Maggie, not being able to make eye contact with either of them.

“I’m gay, and I’m dating Maggie.”

Alex had practised saying that a lot of times, wanting to tell Kara the truth, and now that’s she’s said it, it feels like a giant weight has lifted off her shoulders, like she’s finally free to be herself.

Kara’s mouth falls open, she honestly hadn’t seen that coming, not before tonight at least.

Alex waits nervously for her sister to say something, glancing at Maggie as she does, who gives her an encouraging smile.

It doesn’t take Kara long before she recovers, smiling as she speaks, “thanks for telling me.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but it’s a pretty recent thing,” Alex replies, her eyes flashing to Maggie again as she does.

And that’s when Kara realises just how recent this is, not the dating Maggie part, but Alex realising she’s gay.

“There’s actually something I want to tell you too,” Kara says and Alex can tell she’s suddenly nervous by how her body language instantly changes.

Alex looks confused but stays silent which Kara takes as encouragement to continue, “there was actually a reason I came by tonight, something I wanted to tell you.”

“Sorry, you should’ve said, we could’ve talked.”

Kara waves her hand, “it’s fine. But I sort of have a date myself.”

Alex looks surprised, a smile spreading across her face, “sort of?”

Kara’s blushing now but she’s confident as she speaks, “I do have a date tomorrow night.”

“With?”

Less confidence now, “Lena Luthor.”

Alex grins, “I knew she liked you!”

“What? You did? How?” How could Alex know? She didn’t even know.

Alex laughs although she supposes she can’t really talk, she had a crush on Maggie and Maggie had a crush on her and she’d realised neither of those things. “It was pretty obvious.”

“Not to me,” Kara mumbles, fake pout now on her face.

“So she asked you out then?”

Kara nods, the blush on her cheeks somehow getting even redder.

“Something else happened?” Alex asks excitedly, can tell by Kara’s reluctance to speak.

She mumbles something again, this time too quiet for Alex to hear, “sorry, what was that?”

Her voice is still quiet when she speaks this time but Alex manages to make out the words, “I said, she asked me after we made out in her office for a bit.”

Alex can’t help but laugh, “here I was, worried about how you’d take my news and you’re off kissing Lena Luthor.”

If Kara could go any redder she would but she laughs anyway, “I’m leaving now.”

Alex just grins again, “when’s your date?”

“Tomorrow, we’re having dinner.” The smile Alex sees spread across Kara’s face now shows how much her younger sister really does like Lena.

“Come over after and we’ll talk more?”

“Of course,” Kara says before she hugs her sister, holding on slightly longer than necessary before she pulls away.

“Goodnight,” Kara calls out to Maggie, giving her a wave before she turns, repeating the phrase to her sister.

“Goodnight,” Alex says, giving her sister one last smile before she leaves and she shuts the door behind her. She breathes out a sigh of relief, telling Kara was so much easier than she’d expected.

Alex walks back to where Maggie is still sitting on the couch, where she watched Alex come out to her sister, “Kara and Lena? They’d make a pretty cute couple.”

Alex smiles, nods her agreement, stops in front of her but doesn’t retake her seat.

“How does it feel, to tell someone other than me that you’re gay?” Alex had only said the words a few times out loud, and only to herself or to Maggie.

Alex looks down at Maggie, “It gets easier every time.”

Maggie nods her head to the seat beside her, “are you going to join me?”

Alex shakes her head so Maggie stands instead, closes the distance between them, Alex tilting her head down slightly so they can press their foreheads together, “I’m proud of you.”

Alex closes the remaining distance, presses their lips together, revels in the warmth they offer, in the comfort of Maggie’s hands as they settle on her hips to hold her close. Alex threads her fingers through Maggie’s hair, wanting her even closer and the kiss quickly grows heated.

Maggie pulls away, breathless as she speaks, “we’re going to need to stop soon if you’re expecting me to go home tonight.”

Alex grins, “you’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“Good.”

Alex breaks the kiss to laugh as Maggie bends down, effortlessly picking Alex before she wraps her legs around her waist. It shouldn’t surprise her how strong Maggie is but it always does.

“I thought you just wanted to make out tonight?” Alex mumbles against Maggie’s lips as she tries to navigate the apartment to get to Alex’s bedroom.

She makes it to the room no problem, having been there before, and she lowers Alex onto the bed, moving to settle next to her, “I figured we could do that somewhere more comfortable.”

“Good call,” Alex grins, before her lips are back on Maggie’s.

xxx

They’re woken a few hours later to Alex’s phone ringing, and they’re both disappointed to see that it’s the DEO. Usually Alex would be out of bed immediately when she gets a work call but recently she’s been lingering, enjoying the feel of Maggie pressed up against her, reluctant to leave.

Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s bare shoulder before she turns to roll out of bed. She laughs when Maggie tries to pull her back, a mumble of “just five more minutes.”

“We have work,” Alex replies, untangling herself from her grip and Maggie finds the bed isn’t as good without Alex so she follows too, knowing there’s a job to be done.

They dress quickly, forgoing food, they’ll get breakfast on the way. They’re just about to leave Alex’s apartment when Maggie stops her, “do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

Alex grins, “after my talk with Kara, I’m all yours.”

“Good,” Maggie grins in return, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s lips before she threads her fingers through hers and they leave her apartment, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m considering writing the Kara/Lena scene in Lena’s office if people are interested.


End file.
